The Secret of Our Hearts
by Kusanagi no Tsurugi
Summary: Two people sharing similar pains. Can the power of their hearts bring them to a meaningful future? NaruxAnko Rated M For lemons in later chapters. Chapter 6 now up and running. Arc 2 is here. Vote for pairings at end of chapter 6.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Mature

The Secret of our Hearts

Chapter 1: A Heart Reborn

." (AN: Konnichiwa! This is my first fic, so please be gentle with me. In this story, I decided to change the ages a bit. During the Chuunin exams, Naruto was 14 here, and Anko was 19. This story takes place four years later. Meaning Naruto is 18, and Anko is 23.)

Konoha Village

The first rays of morning light fill the dark room of Naruto Uzumaki. The light shines right in his still closed eyes awakening the young man. Slightly annoyed, the young man sat up and begins to get dressed. Years of dealing with the hatred of the villagers towards him, has hardened his once overflowing heart. With Sakura crippled of chakra while on a mission, Sasuke betraying the village, and Iruka having been slain by Orochimaru, Naruto was once again alone.

He watched as Kakashi, his mentor sacrificed himself to protect him. He cringes at the memory. The rage that welled up within him caused his scar to burn "One day, one day Orochimaru will pay with his life!" Naruto says with a slight red aura. As he walks towards his dresser to grab a shirt, he brushes his hand over the scar on his stomach from that night one year ago when he would meet his only remaining lifeline.

He looks at his clock it reads 9:45 am. "Time to meet Anko, I guess. She better be on time." Thinking that he is not truly alone, he smiles a bit, and grabs his Hitae-ate while walking towards the door. Over time, the former loudmouth brat turned ANBU Captain Naruto Uzumaki matured. He lost his baby fat and grew tall and slender. This made him handsome, but still no one would dare approach the Kyuubi container. The pain that the fox spirit caused was still fresh in their minds. He also became more reserved, and stopped pulling his childish pranks. However, it seemed as though no one noticed by the continuance of the hatred. Naruto walked towards the Ichiraku ramen stand and sat down. He waited patiently for Anko. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, he was getting a bit annoyed. "She is always late; whoever let her become a Jounin should be married to her." He says laughing. He started to reminisce about the events that led to this point.

-Flashback-

Naruto sits in the back of a crowd. This crowd is here to mourn the death of all of the brave ninja who died protecting the village. Naruto started sobbing quietly. He was alone and he could not take it anymore. He sat there with the wound he got the previous night in the battle with the forces of the sound. It was too much for the young ninja to bear. Just as the pain had reached its peak, a hand touched his shoulder. He looks up to see that the hand belongs to Mitarashi Anko, a junior Jounin, and a known hard ass. He looked into her deep brown eyes and wondered why she of all people would be here with him.

At first Naruto jumped into a defensive stance, but after seeing her eyes red from crying, he relaxed a bit. "Anko-san, why are you here?" Naruto asked a bit shocked. "You can call me Anko, Naruto you are not alone." she said supportively. "Yes, I am!!! Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Iuka-san are all dead! Moreover, Sasuke betrayed us. I have no one left." as Naruto said this he was breaking down. He clutched onto her tightly crying into her coat. In an uncharacteristic move, she hugged him tight and sat there with him. "You are not alone; I will be here to support you from now on." As she said this, she felt the familiar feeling of wanting revenge coming from the young boy. He looked up at her shocked, but smiled and hugged his angel tightly.

-End Flashback-

He starts thinking back on how the death of Kakashi had affected Anko. He thought back to the Chuunin exams, when she cut him with a kunai. She had freaked him out and yet he could sense a strange gentleness exuding from her body, as if she was using her anger as a shield. Naruto could relate, as he used his smile as a shield against the pain he felt. He wanted to talk to her about it then, but with the exams in full swing, it would have to wait.

After the Jounin death, Anko went looking for a shoulder to cry on, but found none. She had once said that the pain had driven her to the only other person who knew of the pain of being alone, as much as she did. Somehow, she knew he would not push her away. She just sat there very vulnerable. Crying and holding tightly on to Naruto. He just sat there and held her, not wanting to take advantage of the current situation.

After several weeks of pain. Anko came to a decision. While training with Naruto as she had a kunai with a note attached. She was going to hand it to him but she lost her nerve and threw it at him instead. He caught it and read the note. He blushed, and walked up to an even more embarrassed Anko. He smiled and hugged her. She could feel his heart jumping and took the initiative. She held his face and closed her eyes while leaning closer to him. She pressed her lips to his as a tear ran down her cheek. Naruto realized this and smiled. Neither of them had to be alone now. They would always have a friend to share the pain.

However, is that all they were destined? Naruto was pondering this idea. He loved Anko with all of his Heart, but he wondered if she felt as strongly as he did. He knew she loved him. However, was it enough to take that next big step? Perhaps, it was time to put up or shut up. He sat up for many nights wondering if it was the right time.

Meanwhile she was wondering the same thing. She waned to complete him and share his sorrows. However, there was still one thing keeping her up at night. Orochimaru's curse mark. He could control her if she let her guard down. She could very well harm the one she has sworn to protect. Was this a risk she was willing to take? Was he willing to take the same risk? Could she control it? These questions haunted her night after night. However, her body feels warm when she thinks of her "Naruto-kun". She calls him that all the time when they are alone. However, because of her status she will not say this in public.

Naruto ordered a soda and continued to think. He would be killed if his plan were to fail. She would certainly bury him in a swamp to rot if he did not play this right. He remembers the night when they had their first date. They had promised to remain sexless until their wedding night. He smiled but was kind of nervous thinking about Anko nude, and willing. "I bet she is a demon in the sack." He thought to himself blushing.

He is disturbed from his thoughts by a dango stick in his shirt around the collar. Only one person could do that to him. "Nice one Anko-chan!" He says smiling. She appears in front of him. "Who are you calling chan?" He appeared behind her and grabbed her waist. "Would you like to be called baby instead?" he said knowing that she loved that. She jerked a bit, embarrassed at being pronounced that way in public. He decided that it was now or never, and there was no looking back. He grabbed her hand and placed a silver ring on it. She blushed but knew why he had done this. "I love you Anko, and I want to be with you always. Mitarashi Anko, will you marry me?" She was so happy that she thought she was in heaven. "What are you stupid?!" She said in a mock angry tone. "Of course, yes, Naruto Uzumaki, I will marry you!" She hugged him and cried into his chest. "Finally I can be with Naruto-kun forever." She said under her breath.

They took off towards the church located on the southern side of the village. The priest was hesitant to say the least, but Anko "Convinced" him. Never try to stop a girl in love was his lesson that day.

"Do you Naruto Uzumaki take Anko Mitarashi as you wife?"

"Believe it!!! ...Ugh...I mean, I do."

Naruto said embarrassed. Anko thought this was a riot, and started giggling.

"And, do you Anko Mitarashi take Naruto Uzumaki to be your husband?"

"Hell yeah!" She Said Excitedly

. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss..."

Before the priest could finish, Anko was all over Naruto like a cat in heat. She was apparently sick of holding back her primal urges. She groped and kissed the stunned young man. They started going at it on one of the pews. Fortunately, for the Priest and the Janitor they left before the entire building collapsed.

Both Ninja were happier than at any point in their entire lives. This however did not relieve the pain of their mutual pasts. On the other side of the coin, their combined strength might just be enough to secure a meaningful future for them. However, they were blissfully unaware of the trials laid out for them.

_**Authors Notes**_: So this really is my first fanfic. I always wanted to try this, but I was waiting to find a couple suitable for such a dark romance/drama.

As I am new to this, I would like any constructive criticisms you might have. Feel free to R&R. I want to know how to get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Battlefield: Pain and Understanding

Naruto began slowly walking toward his house alone to collect his thoughts. His mind racing with thoughts of what he had just done. He knew what this would mean, but he did not want Anko to experience the same hatred as he had. He started to notice stares coming from the other villagers. He just smiled, and kept walking. He was used to this kind of treatment, even though it still irked him inside.

"So, someone was fool enough to marry that demon huh?" Said a villager in a whisper. "She must be a slut."

"What did you say?!!!" Naruto exploded on the villager who said this. "Never say that again!" He was angry. Not about himself, but his wife, who had done nothing wrong.

"I didn't say anything you dumb fox!" the villager said in response.

"Never open your mouth about my wife again, you understand?" Naruto said forcefully with his eyes turning a bit red.

"Ok, ok, now let me go!" He said as Naruto releases him and begins to walk away The villager runs inside and begins to drink.

"Damn I am used to it, but I do not want Anko to experience this. She is innocent, and yet they treat her like they do me" He says a bit disturbed at how fast this had gotten around. "Apparently gossip is the national pastime around here. Whatever happened to hide and seek?" He said half jokingly. As he nears his residence, he sees a young man sitting by his house. As he drew closer to his house, he realized just who the man was and jumped into a defensive stance. He was not about to let him get the drop on him again. He did this just in time to dodge a fist of sand coming straight at him. "Welcome home, Uzumaki." Was all that was heard through the sound of the sand crashing against a brick wall.

"Damn Gaara, is that anyway to welcome someone home?" Naruto said smirking. He was ready anything the future Kazekage could do. After all, he had learned to control Kyuubeis' power, thanks to Jiraiya. He was confident that he could defend himself against Gaara.

Gaara just smirked and prepared a jutsu. "Uzumaki, today I am here to claim your head. These are orders of the Kazekage. I will not hold back."

"The Kazekage huh? Well whatever, I would expect nothing less from you Gaara, but not here. Let us go somewhere quiet. I do not wish for anyone else to get hurt." With that he teleported away, with Gaara in hot pursuit.

The battle started in an open field behind the village. Naruto made the first move by summoning five clones of himself to do battle with Gaara. They all rushed him together. However, Gaaras sand was too fast and knocked them away with ease. He then countered by sending a column of sand smashing into the real Naruto knocking him through a tree. Naruto lay face down in the soil. He had taken a pretty bad shot, but he believed that he had found a weakness in Gaaras armor. He smirked and teleported away. "Uzumaki, you coward! I will kill you!"

They arrived at the forest of death. This was the setting for the second stage of the chuunin exam. It had not changed in the least, with the exception of the trees mangled in the battle vs. sound. Naruto landed and immediately began gathering his charka. Gaara landed a few moments later and Naruto launched an attack using his charka to boost his already considerable speed. He lunched a spinning kick towards Gaaras' head, but the attack was deflected by a layer of sand. Gaara, having the edge launched a counter attack with the sand, sending Naruto flying. Gaara watched as he hit the tree and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He quickly realized that it was one of Narutos' shadow clones, and began searching for him. Naruto in the meantime had just prepared his charka, and had a plan to disable Gaaras' defense.

He rushed out and set his sights on Gaara. "Fire Style: Heat Spiral Jutsu!!" A spiral of flame exited Narutos left arm, and started to swirl around its intended target. This attack formed a large vortex of flame the consumed anything inside. Gaara laughed and broke through the flames with his sand shield. "Do you think that is all it takes to defeat me? You are a fool." He says looking up at Naruto.

Naruto just smirked and readied the end of his plan. "Water Style: Tsunami Blast Jutsu!!!" A long series of water blasts erupted from his right palm. Gaara blocked all of them with ease. "You really are a fool, aren't you?" He says laughing like a maniac. Narutos plan was a success, and he rushed in to attack Gaara directly. Naruto went for the same spinning kick his clone had done earlier. Gaara tried to raise his sand shield, but it was too slow and heavy. The attack had connected and Gaaras sand armor failed to protect him from the blow.

Gaara stood in shock at the fact that he took a hit. He looked at the sand and realized what had happened. Narutos fire attack had heated his sand to extreme levels. He had thought this was just a distraction. However clearly, this was a part of Narrates plan. Naruto had known what happens to super heated sand, when water is added, and launched his water blasts knowing Gaara would use his sand to protect himself. This allowed the water to mix with his sand and, form a cement like mixture that was extremely tiring to move.

"C'mon is that all you've got Gaara?" Naruto said still in his defensive position. This is all that was needed to send Gaaras sand flying towards Naruto. He dodged it and threw several shuriken and kunai at Gaara. Gaara used his sand shield to block them, but he missed one and it flew by and grazed his cheek. His sand armor was too heavy at this point, and it slowed him down significantly. Naruto took advantage of this and began to assault the sand with punches and kicks. Gaara countered with a sand blast that was aimed for Narutos head. However, the attack missed as Naruto dismissed his clone before it was hit.

This was another part of Naruto's plan. He had learned from Anko that it takes twice as much energy to swing and miss than to make contact. He was using his clones and his speed to decimate Gaaras sand, and to wear him out. This would not take long due to Gaaras use of the sand armor. He had to expend charka to maintain it, and the weight of the sand increased the amount of charka needed ten fold. Naruto had figured out Gaaras true weakness.

Gaara was clearly exhausted and could barely keep up with Naruto, who was clearly winning the match. Gaaras charka was at bare minimum and he could barely move. After about five minutes, Naruto decided to end this match. He rushed up close using his charka speed boost to further accelerate. He used this momentum as a force, and focused his charka in his hands. They were glowing brightly as if wanting to scare their target. Naruto performed a jutsu while running, and when he was close, he unleashed his attack!

"Thunder style: Heavenly Dragon Fang!!!" his hands thrusted forward in an attempt to pierce his opponents body, however the sand had came up to block it. Ultimately, this is what Naruto wanted. He twisted his hand into another jutsu. "Thunder Style: Heavenly Dragon Fang: Rage of Dragons!!!" Suddenly all the charka Naruto had expended had returned to him, and he released it in a concentrated blast. This blast had broken through Gaaras sand armor, and thrown him into a tree. He fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto had fallen to a knee from the sheer amount of charka used for his last attack. "I told you before, I will be the strongest. I will be Hokage!" Naruto said rising to his feet. He sensed another presence and turned to see Anko staring in horror at what had happened.

She ran to Naruto, and hugged him tight crying into his shirt. She was worried sick, and she could not just act as if nothing had happened. She was tired of acting as if nothing mattered to her. She pulled herself together and began to kiss him. She spoke so softly that it was almost inaudible. "Naruto-kun, Please don't die on me. Don't leave me alone again." Naruto saw how upset she was and realized that if he had screwed up he would be dead right now. She must have seen everything. He held her tight and spoke softly to his new wife. "Anko-chan, I could never leave you alone again. I love you, and would forgive myself if I hurt you." He held her tight but finally collapsing from charka exhaustion.

Anko just held him the humming a song from her childhood. "Orochimaru I have finally found my heart, this is something you can never take away from me. I love Naruto, and will fight beside him. When the time comes, we will face you together." She continued to hum the song, and to her surprise, Naruto seemed to smile. She was happy that he was alive, but she realized that his luck could not hold out forever. She made a pact with the sleeping Naruto to protect him, as he has protected her. She waited for him to awake. Naruto awoke with his head on her lap. He kissed her forehead lightly, which woke her up. She smiled at him. "Good morning love." She said with a smile so bright the sun would be jealous. Naruto responded by hugging her and smiling. "Let's go home my darling wife." He placed his hand out to her. She smiled and took his hand, and upon standing up, she wrapped her arm around his, and snuggled close to her wonderful husband. "Ok, but I want to beat up a pervert on the way, ok?" Naruto smiled. "Ok love anything for you." They both walked towards their home, and their new life together.

In the shadows a young women was watching them with keen interest. "So Naruto-kun has married that women. She must have tricked him! I will wake him from his dream!" The young women said before disappearing.

Authors notes: Hi all, I am extremely happy with the response to this fanfic. So much so that I decided to speed up Chapter 2 just for you!

I had fun with this one. I wanted to get Gaara in here somewhere, and I figured once the main story gets started it would have been excessively late.

So, I had to add a bit of a mystery to the end, even though I think it is obvious who the young women are. 

So, this was my first battle scene, and yes, I know I broke tradition with English jutsu names. I am truly sorry, but I do not have the Japanese translated names. If anybody wants to send me the translations, feel free to do so and I will change it. I want to remain somewhat true to the Japanese version, but I do not get a lot of it where I live so I improvise.

I kind of like how the battle played out, but you are the ones that matter. I would love your opinion on this if you have any ideas.

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 1, you all are the reason I decided to write Chapter 2. Things will only get better as I gain confidence, so if you want to see the next installment let me know! I read every review I get.

I will work on the main concern of Chapter 1. I will slow the pace down a bit, but I will keep it flowing. No stalling if I can help it.

I will also be introducing some new characters. Will they be enemies, or allies, or both. The only way to find out is to tell me you want me to continue.

In other news, I love Fan art of the characters. If you send it, I will post it in my profile.

In the end, this work is as much yours, as it is mine. After all, without you I would have no reason to write.

I will also be starting a new project soon. I do not know what to go with though so if you want to submit and idea I will listen.

Author Status

Current Mood: Author (You authors know what I am talking about.)

Current Music: Tomorrow (Theme from Full Metal Panic! I love this show to death),

Current Food: Beef Ramen (Ramen: The authors' choice, and winner of the prestigious Uzumaki award in the art of food!)

Current time: 1:23am (Work in t-minus: 8 Hours 37 Minutes)

Current Charka Level: 45

Current Rank: Anbu Captain (By now I have lost my mind. If found please leave a message and I will get back to you.)

Current Anime: Naruto (Japanese Naruto vs. Gaara! Yay, Ideas)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Heart in Doubt/ Reconciliation.

Naruto and Anko began their walk home. He was content to put his arm around his wife. She seemed to be happy as well, even though it was obvious that she was still worried about her new husband. She grabbed onto him tightly, as if she was afraid that he would vanish forever. This was still a new experience for these two lovebirds.

Anko noticed a strange shadow following them, but she decided to ignore it for now. Naruto was too preoccupied with getting home and getting some ramen. It seems after all these years that Naruto has yet to kick his noodle addiction. He was eating better thanks to Anko's insistence of eating real food. She is the only reason he is still alive. He was craving the soupy stuff today, and he knew she would oblige his urges.

They had neared the house when Anko decided that she had enough of their stalker. She threw a kunai in the direction of the shadow. The person managed to dodge it, but was totally unprepared for the kunai exploding. The blast sent the person flying out in front of Naruto. He looked down to see a young woman with lavender hair sprawled out on the ground.

It took Naruto a second to figure out who he knew with lavender hair. It clicked after one of his trademark "Baka Moments". "Hinata-chan, is that you" Naruto asked. "Na, Na, Naruto-kun?" said the lavender haired women as she began to get up, She stood up, and Naruto was very shocked at what he saw. If he were younger, he would have had a nosebleed.

Hinata had really grown up. She was almost as tall as Naruto, and she was thin, but she was not as thin as she once was. She was wearing tight shorts that showed off her long slender legs. She was also wearing a tight tank top that barely covered her now proportionate breasts. Her face was thin, but her eyes had gained a darker purple color, that suited her perfectly.

She was definitely attractive, and she knew it. In fact, for her plan to succeed, she was counting on it. Anko was a bit peeved at the current moment. She had planned to get Naruto all alone in his house where she could have "fun". She grabbed Hinata roughly by the arm. "What were you doing following us?" She asked forcefully.

"I…was following Naruto-kun, because he got hurt fighting Gaara. I was worried about his injuries so I rushed here. I know you don't have any medical skills so I rushed to heal him." She said with a smirk. Anko became enraged. "Are you saying I can't heal my Naruto-kun?" She said with fire in her eyes. "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. You are unfamiliar with sand based wound so step back and let a real women handle this." Hinata said sure of herself.

Hinata had become a lot stronger since the fight with Neji. Naruto had helped her a lot, and she was truly in love with him. She had heard of his, and Ankos marriage, but she had decided to not give up, and give it one last try. She walked over to Naruto and began to patch the wounds on his back. Anko could not restrain herself, and decided to show Hinata up.

She pulled Hinata off Naruto, and began to pour charka into the wound. "No, you mustn't do that!" Hinata yelled, drawing a dirty look from Anko. She continued to pour it in until she felt a strange feedback. "Arrgrggahhhh!!!" Naruto screamed in pain from the charka. Some sand had got into his wounds, and reacted to the charka Anko was releasing. The pain was excruciating. Anko did not know what was going on, and was scared. Hinata pulled her off as Naruto collapsed forward.

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun!!!" She said trying to get closer to him. Hinata brushed her off with a fiery gaze. "Stay away from Naruto-kun, you have caused enough damage you monster!" As Hinata said this Anko realized what had happened and began to cry. She needed to get away so she teleported away. Hinatas plan had worked. She was alone with an unconscious Naruto.

She dragged Naruto inside and placed him in his bed without his shirt. She began to use the Byakugan to search out the sand out of his body. She used a small mount of charka to push the sand towards the wounds, and out of his body. She placed a pile of sand next to his bed, and began to bandage the wounds. She ran her hands over his chest. "He has gotten so strong. He is the only one who believed in me completely." She said softly.

She placed her ear to his chest to listen to his heartbeat. "Ba-dump, ba-dump. It is so steady and soothing." Se began to fall asleep on top of him smiling. She began to dream of all the situations that could develop from this situation. She blushed, and squeezed her thighs together. She was very wet.

Meanwhile Anko was crying in the forest. She did not want to hurt her husband, but because of her anger, she did not consider the sand in his body. She had inadvertently harmed the man she loved. She cursed her own weakness. She began to wonder if she truly deserves her love.

Just as she began to fall into despair she felt a presence, and she pulled a kunai into an attacking position. It was Kurenai, her superior. "Kurenai-san what are you doing here?" She said hiding her face. "I would ask you the same thing Anko." She looked sternly at the downtrodden Anko. She dropped her kunai with her hands at her sides, and her face down. "I suppose you know that I am married now?" She said in a matter of fact tone. "Your assumption is correct as always." Kurenai replied. "However, you know the consequences of this act right? You could end up dead. Or you could end up alone again…" She continued until Anko interrupted her. "No! That will not happen…not again. I will not allow it. I just want to love and be loved in return, is that such a crime?" She said sobbing.

"Is that so? Well others may not approve, they may come after you." Kurenai responded in a calm, even tone. "I do not care; I care about him too much. He has always been alone. I want him to be able to come home to someone who loves him." Anko responded whole-heartedly. "After all that is what the fourth had wished for him." Kurenai shot her a quick glance. "What are you talking about?" Anko smiled and responded. "The fourth was Naruto's father. I found out from Tsunade-sama."

Kurenai sighed, and began to leave. "Anko, treat him with care, or I will hunt you down. Got it?" She turned her head and smiled. She teleported away. "Of course Kurenai-san. I wouldn't do anything else." She smiled and began her trek towards Naruto's house. "I will protect him from anything, I swear it."

Naruto began to wake up. It was dark, and it must have been late. He tried to sit up, but he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down to see Hinata lying on top of him. He did not know why she was there and he was at a loss for words to wake her. He gently shook her and she began to stir. "Good morning Naruto-kun. Did you sleep well?" She said with a wicked smirk. He blushed a bit and tried to respond.

"Yes, I did, but how did I get here? All I remember is that I was outside and then I passed out." He said holding his chest. "Oh, I carried you inside after you collapsed. I also removed the sand from your wounds, and patched you up." She stated with the utmost pride. "Huh, where's Anko? Was she here with me?" He asked in a panic.

"Anko-san ran off when you passed out. She has not been back since. Do you need anything to eat or drink?" she asked trying to stand up, but she tripped, and fell on top of Naruto. Her chest pressed to his and her legs entwined with his. She just sat there stunned for a second, but then realized what had happened. She began to squeeze him supposedly out of shock. He did not know how to react, but he knew this was wrong, so he pried her hands off him. "Hinata what were you doing sleeping on top of me?" He asked sternly.

She struggled to respond. "Uh…I just wanted to make sure that you would be ok. And you looked so peaceful." She responded. "Don't lie to me Hinata." He said flatly. "I know you've had a crush on me since we were kids." As he said this, she sat there shocked. "You Knew? For how long?" "Since the day I lost my friends. It hit me out of the blue." She began to cry. "And yet, you still married her?" she said crying.

"Yes, Hinata I love you, but only as a friend. Nothing more." She heard this and stood up, and began to walk out the door. "Hinata, wait!" He yelled from his bed. She turned with a painful smile. "It is ok, I knew the risks. I will still love you forever." With this, she turned towards the door and walked outside in time to see Anko walking towards the house. She went up to her and said the one thing that tore her apart. "You won this time, but I will not give up. Not yet." She said this and warped away.

Anko walked into the house really confused at what just happened. She saw Naruto bandaged up on the bed and ran towards him. While crying she clutched his hand. "I am so sorry. I am sorry." She said crying. Naruto pulled her onto the bed, and held her tightly while kissing her. "It is ok, I am ok, and most of all I love you." Together they both feel into a restful slumber.


	4. Change of Pace Awakening

Chapter 4: A Change of Pace / Awakening

**Authors note/warning: Starting now lemons will be popping up. If you do not want to read it then stop here.**

_A field full of flowers is all that can be seen for miles. Wind sweeping over the tall grass, and through his hair. A raven-haired boy stands with his back towards me. I feel anger build up in me, and suddenly this field is engulfed and a dark flame. The boy turns, Sasuke! "What has happened to you?" I try to ask, but his stare stops me cold. He has been taken over by the curse mark. I hear a thud next to me and I look down to see my wife broken and mangled. "No….Anko? Noooooo!" Enraged, I prepare the Rasengan, and rush towards him. He uses Chidori and our attacks meet. A bright white flash, and then…._

"Ahh!" Naruto wakes up in a cold sweat. His eyes were darting around the room. "Why is it starting now?" He says mildly upset. It must have been late as the sun was halfway set. "How long was I out?" He asked himself quizzically. He began to breathe deeply, but he felt a weight on his chest. He assumed that it was the events of the previous day that he could not make shape of.

After about five minutes, his heart regains its normal rhythm. He looks down to see Anko laying on him. He began to play back the events of the previous day in his head. Hinata was not acting how he remembered her, and this felt a bad taste in his mouth. he thought back to the time during the Chuunin exams, when Hinata shyly gave him ointment for his woulds after the fiht with Kiba. She was very shy and submissive, but now she had a bit of an attitude, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was the cause. After all she was emulating him, and his inability to back down. She didn't want him to be with anyone but her, and she was willing to fight over it. He felt a bit sad, but then smiled down on his wife. He hugged her a bit, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello, my love. How did you sleep? She asked smiling slyly. "Well, I was certainly warm." He responded while grabbing her butt. "Oh! You pervert, I will get you." She said holding down with her arms, and her torso straddling his. He was totally pinned down, with no way out. He tried to squirm free but Anko stopped him with a kiss on the lips. He was a bit shocked, but he let the waves of pleasure flowing through him take over and he submitted to her.

She responded immediately by running her tongue around his mouth. He freaked a bit and pulled back . It was too early, and he smelled to high heaven from all the sweating yesterday. "Let me take a shower, and make some dinner. Then we will see what develops. After all, I have the day off today." He says smiling. "Ok, besides I want to be in top form for our honeymoon." She said with a smirk.

With that, he gets up and jumps into the shower. He begins thinking of what he is doing. "This will be my first time. I want to do this right, but I have no idea." He says while washing his hair. "I love her and I want to be with her, but I do not want to embarrass myself." With this thought he steps out of the shower and puts a towel around his waist. "Will this truly be ok. I mean I am still new at this." With his mind racing, he walks out in the towel. Anko was sitting by a window. She was staring out the window watching all the people heading home from their daily activities. It was six o'clock at this time. The sun had set by this time and Anko was getting antsy. She snuck a peek at her husband's equipment, and stood in shock. He was a big boy all right, but later she would see exactly how big he really was.

Naruto had been out for almost an hour saying he was going shopping, leaving Anko alone in his house. She was waiting for this moment, the moment when Naruto and she could become one for a long time. She had always wondered if Naruto would like her body. Would he accept all of her, as she will of him? Would he be the one to send her into ecstasy? These uestions were engaging in battle with her memories of the pain Orochimaru left on her. "He is not like that slimy bastard, he is in love with me." She says under her breath. Suddenly an image of Naruto with Hinata popped into her mind. She shut her eyes and tried to force the image out of her head.

Naruto had returned, and prepared dinner. Anko was far too preoccupied with the naughty thoughts running through her mind to eat. She wanted him right there, and she could barely contain her primal instincts. She was getting wetter by the minute.

After some time had passed in the Uzumaki residence, Anko wondered to herself how a knucklehead such as Naruto became so sweet towards her. He was always the troublemaker, even during the chuunin exams he was a handful. Over the last year, he calmed down, perhaps due to the loss of his friends. She loved him, all of him and now that they belonged to each other, she wanted all of him.

She pressed herself against him, and began to stroke his blonde hair. He could feel the softness of her breasts against his chest. She leaned forward and closed her eyes. Almost immediately Naruto closes the distance and presses his lips to hers, eliciting a soft moan from her. "This must be his first time, he seems a little lost." She thought as she took the lead. She began to run her tongue over his bottom lip to indicate that she wanted in. He obliged and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She explored his mouth as he massaged her tongue with his. She moaned into his mouth as she began to rub herself against his leg. She was enjoying the feeling the friction was causing between her legs, and she wanted more.

She broke the kiss, and started to unbutton his black shirt. She ran her hands over his well-muscled chest, and began to kiss him again. Naruto, who up until now was totally lost, started to remove Ankos' cream-colored jacket. He leaned over and began to kiss her neck. Ankos threw her head back and groaned a bit. Naruto began to suck and bite her neck increasing the amount of noises coming from his wife. He then began to play with her breasts by massaging and squeezing them. "Oh Naruto, that feels so good!" Anko said while gasping at the pleasure this young man brought her. Her nipples were stiffening and they could be felt through her shirt.

He got on his knees and began to lick her nipples through her shirt. Anko jerked and moaned loudly feeling every little movement of his tongue. She pulled him up and kissed him deeply before removing her shirt. Her supple breasts bounced as they met the evening air.

He just sat there staring at her well-developed body. She grabbed his head and guided it towards her left breast. Naruto began to lick her left nipple whilst toying lightly with the right. She leans back and pushes her chest outward. She was moaning louder than ever. They then proceeded to remove any clothing that remained. She dragged him towards the bed.

She went to her knees and began to massage his manhood while licking his stomach. Naruto braced against the wall as Anko unzipped his pants. She was shocked to see the bulge under his underwear. "Wow he is a big boy!" She says to herself. She pulls down his underwear, and begins to stroke his member. He groaned and leaned on the wall. "I can't wait to feel you in my mouth." She says smirking. She takes his member into her mouth gently sucking on it. Naruto started moaning at the feeling of the wetness around his manhood. She began to suck on it faster while rubbing herself. "Oh, Anko It feels so good! You are wonderful!" Anko started to suck deeper, and faster. Naruto was about to reach his peak and Anko knew it. She pulled away and laid on the bed.

"Come on, I want you to pleasure me as well. Do whatever you want to me." He leaned over and began to suck on her neck, while he was rubbing her warm thighs with his left hand. He was toying with her right nipple with his idle hand, pinching and rubbing her nipple.

His hand was gradually sliding up her leg until he found her special place. She was gyrating her hips trying to show him the motion. He caught on quickly and began to rub his fingers over her swollen petals. She moaned loudly, and pulled his head towards her chest. He bit on her nipple as he continued to rub her womanhood.

She reached her hand down and guided his hand to spread her lips. She then stuck one of his fingers inside of her, as she bucked her hips against his hand. He had caught on, and began to thrust one finger inside of her. "Give me more!" She screamed in pleasure. He did as she asked, and thrust another finger inside of her. She moaned loudly.

She was totally unprepared for what happened next though, Naruto used his thumb to massage her nub. "Oh, my god Naruto! Where did you learn that!" She said struggling to breathe. He smiled, and continued to work her over. He had learned all this from Kakashis book. He had another trick up his sleeve. He began to kiss down her belly, and towards her legs. He kissed down the outside of her thighs. He turned towards the inside around her kneecaps. She was totally lost, but hopeful of what he was planning.

He spread her legs a bit and took in the smell of her womanhood. It was truly arousing for him. He began to kiss, and lick her thighs. She was getting hotter and wetter with each passing second. He was gaining confidence as he went. He began to lick the crevice between her thighs and her womanhood. She jumped a bit and moaned loudly. Naruto smiled and ran his tongue over her lips eliciting a scream from her. She was losing all control as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her. His tongue danced up and down her lips. He had quickly learned what turned his wife on, and he used that to pleasure her.

She yelped as he spread her lips. "I can see your most private parts." Naruto said slyly. "Don't say that, its embarrassing!" Anko responded blushing a bit. But no mater what she said she enjoyed him looking at all her private parts, which was notable by way of the fact that her juices were gushing out. Naruto then began to lick around her hole., sending Anko squirming and moaning. He then used his tongue to penetrate her. Anko screamed and pulled Naruto's head in deeper into her throbbing womanhood. He slid his tongue in and out of her over, and over. She was in heaven, but she held her orgasm hoping for something more.

Naruto understood, and straightened himself up over his wife. He placed his member against her womanhood. "Are you ready Anko?" He asked in a sweet tone. "Yes, let us be one!" She screamed. Naruto nodded, and slid his member slowly into her. She yelled, and began to kiss him. He start to thrust in slowly and softly at first, however Anko started to buck back, meaning that she wanted it harder. Naruto responded by pinning her legs up, and thrusting harder and faster into her. 'Oh yes Naruto, Harder, and faster! Yes!" She screamed as he quickened his pace. Something inside of Naruto awoke, and he began to pound Anko against the bed. His animal instincts were telling him to send her over the edge, and he listened. Anko was doing everything she could to hold on, but he just kept pumping her.

Finally the moment came and all at once Ankos world fell to pieces. "Naruto! I'm going to cum!" She cried out. As she said this, she tightened around Naruto and screamed his name. The tightening was all it took to send Naruto also spiraling over the edge.

He was exhausted, but made sure to not fall on his wife. Instead, he fell next to her. She crawled up next to him, with quite an afterglow. She kissed him and told him how amazing it was. Naruto was far too exhausted to respond, but he kissed her back, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day the lovers awoke to slamming on their front door. Naruto quickly got dressed, and walked towards the door. He was shocked to see on of his subordinates standing there bleeding from the arm. "What Happened to you?" Naruto asked rather worried about the young man. "Naruto-san! It's. It is Sasuke! He's here, and he's attacking the village with Orochimaru!" He responded in a frenzy

. "No, it cannot be…Sasuke, is here?" he said a bit shocked. He quickly regained his composure, and gave an order to the young man. "Saizo go get the rest of the team and fortify the southern gate. I will b there shortly to provide assistance. If you see any civilians, protecting them is top priority. Do you understand your orders?" "Sir Yes, sir!" He responded without hesitation as he warped away.

Naruto immediately prepared for battle. He gathered his gear, and sharpened his weapons. As he prepared to go he saw Anko at the door ready to go also. "Anko, are you sure about this? Orochimaru is here also." Naruto asked a bit concerned. Anko shrugged and began to speak. "Yes, Naruto I am. I must face him to secure our future. I will not let him win again." She said determined. Naruto then hugged her and whispered into her ear. "Promise you will come back to me in one piece?" "I promise dear" Was her response. With that the two headed out to confront the demons of their past.


	5. Ballad of BloodshedForever My Love

** Chapter 5: Ballad of Bloodshed/Eye of the Dragon**.

((AN: **_This will be the last chapter for Arc #1: New life / New Love. Please read the notes at the end for details on Arc #2. Domo_**.))

With their love fulfilled, the two lovers were finally ready to defeat the demons that have haunted their pasts. They would need to draw on each other's strengths. It was a losing battle, but a new power will awaken in the both of them. Will this be enough to cut a path towards a bright future?

Anko was heading towards the Hokage's tower. She was going to gather the Jounin in a last ditch effort to push out the sound permanently. Naruto as an Anbu captain was heading to the southern gate where he received a report that Sasuke was attacking. This was his chance to avenge his friend's deaths.

_How many lives were lost when he left? Was this really necessary to attain this power? Can I win against him after all this time? Can I protect this newfound love with my wife? Yes, I can! I will not lose this time, I will protect my home!_

Naruto's thoughts were racing as he approached the area that Sasuke was attacking. The once green scenery was now destroyed. Sadly, this was becoming common in the clashes with sound. He had wept when this first happened, but now it was far too common to cry over.

He was preparing for the worst, but he knew that Anko's love would

He was able to survive his assault once, and he was stronger now. As he neared the gate, he felt a deep darkness emanating from the area. He looked up to see an absolutely horrendous sight.

One of Naruto's Anbu Subordinates was being lifted into the air. He was choking to death. Just as Naruto was about to yell out, the young man fell to the ground before him. He reached down to check on the young man, "Shin, Wake up! He is still alive, thank god." He looks up to see the visage that was formally his good friend Sasuke. It appeared as though he was totally consumed by the curse mark left by Orochimaru. His entire body seemed contorted by the dark energy pulsing through his body. He was but a shell of his former self.

"So, you've come. I must say I am impressed by your guts Uzumaki." Sasuke remarked in a cold emotionless tone. 'So, it has finally come to this Sasuke? I will make you pay for all that you have done you bastard!" With that, Naruto charged at Sasuke with murderous intent. He drew a kunai from his leg holster, and lunged at Sasuke's throat. A normal person would have been killed by this attack, but Sasuke infused by the curse mark just sidestepped, and kicked Naruto. He landed against a tree, and as soon as he hit Sasuke was there for a follow up strike. He dodged, and launched a kick at the prone Sasuke, but to no avail. Sasuke caught he leg and used it to throw him back into the same tree. He hit hard leaving an indent where he landed.

Sasuke was too fast, and too strong to tackle alone, but he refused to back down. He got to one knee, and wiped the blood off his mouth. "Is that what you call power? The old Sasuke hit harder than that." He said with a grin. He tapped into Kyuubei's power, and regenerated. "Ready for round two traitor?" He said with a deep red aura. "Of course brat." He said prepare the Chidori, the very technique he learned from Kakashi. "How dare you use Sensei's technique, you murderous bastard." He responded with the Rasengan.

The chakra was thick in the air. It was clear that they were both out for the others blood. Sasuke made the first move. His speed was incredible, but thanks to Kyuubei's assistance Naruto was able to perceive the attack. He countered by driving the Rasengan forward. Sasuke saw this and used the Chidori to shield himself from the Rasengan. The two attacks met, and the area was bathed in an eerie white light. The combined charka exploded and covered the field in smoke.

The smoke cleared exposing the truth of what happened. Naruto and Sasuke's hands were locked from the attacks. It looked as though it was a draw. That was until it happened. Naruto fell to a knee, and Sasuke used this opportunity to kick him backwards sending face down in the dirt. His charka was drained. Even Kyuubei was out of the fight. There was no way to continue fighting at this point. Naruto was utterly defeated.

Sasuke was laughing madly at his victory. He was finally able to rid himself of his rival. This was short lived as a severely beaten and weakened Naruto struggled to stand. He would not concede defeat as long as he was breathing. "So, you are still alive? I have to say you are the hardest person I have ever tried to kill." He said with a grin. "Be quiet traitor." Naruto said in a ragged voice. "This isn't over yet. I will never surrender to a coward such as yourself." He said in a semi-determined tone. "Is that so?" Sasuke said still laughing. "Then I will kill you now then."

He prepared a familiar jutsu. It was the Phoenix Flower jutsu. Naruto was far too weak to fight it off, and too slow to dodge it. All he could do is stand there and take it head on. Sasuke launched the attack. "Goodbye dunce! Phoenix Flower jutsu!" With that a series of fireballs were sent hurtling towards the weakened Naruto. "Goodbye Anko, I will always love you.' He said to himself as the fireballs approached. The impact was loud and fierce. Flames erupted into explosions, and smoke once again filled the field.

Sasuke was now laughing manically. He was sure of it this time he had won. "Hey, what are you laughing about?" Came a familiar voice. Sasuke looked behind him to see Anko sitting there in a tree. "That was my husband you attacked. I will make you pay for that." She said as she jumped down to his level. "Do you really think you alone stand a better chance then the dunce?" He asked with a smirk. "Who said I was alone." She said confidently.

A faint sound could be heard from where Naruto was standing. Sasuke looked to see a vortex of sand. The sand dissipated and Gaara was standing in front of the injured Naruto. Naruto looked up at him. "Thanks man, I owe you one." He said a bit relieved. "No, we are even now." Gaara said in a calm tone. "So, you've got involved too huh?" Sasuke addressed Gaara. "Yes, and I am not alone." As Gaara finished speaking two more people appeared behind him. "Long time no see Sasuke, I am going to whip you!" Said Temari whipping out her fan. "Yeah time for some payback I think." Added Kankuro.

"Don't forget me!" Came a familiar voice. The faint footstep of Konoha villages Taijutsu expert approached. "Remember me Sasuke." Said Lee who had finally recovered the entirety of his strength. He cracked his knuckles, and dropped into a attacking position. Suddenly more people appeared. Kurenai, Ino, Ten Ten, Neji, and Hinata appeared. Hinata walked over to Naruto and began to heal him. She was a high-level mednin, so he was healed rather quickly. Neji then walked up to him. "You ready to kick his ass?" He asked knowing the answer. "Of course, when am I not?" He responded. "Neji handed him some food pellets, which Naruto gulped down to restore his chakra. Kyuubei was reawakened as well, meaning Naruto was back in top form.

The odds were overwhelming. This group had banded together just to defeat Sasuke. Even so, he would not back down. Sasuke was building chakra for something big. It was an overwhelming power. It was so powerful in fact that the chakra was visible. Everyone began to launch attacks at him, except for Gaara, and Naruto. They knew to stay back. He was barraged from all directions. Neji, and Hinata teamed up to use the Gentle Fist style to attack his organs. Lee was using powerful Taijutsu specials in waves with Ten Ten and Temari's long distance attacks. Anko and Kurenai were using summonings to attack from a distance. Kankuro was using his Puppet to attack from above.

All these attacks were wearing him down, and that is when Gaara and Naruto made their moves. Gaara had caught a struggling Sasuke in the Sand Coffin, but he left one spot open, his heart. Naruto saw this and prepared the Rasengan. He jumped as high as he could drawing upon Kyuubei once again. "This is…The end!!!" He said as his attack hit its mark nailing Sasuke in the heart. The former Leaf Ninja fell to the ground in a heap. Kurenai checked his pulse, which was still. The curse mark was gone, it was finally over.

Everyone started celebrating. They were totally spent, but were extremely satisfied with the end result. Anko was kissing Naruto, and Ten Ten was hugging Neji. Lee was flexing, and trying to ask Temari out. Gaara and Kankuro resisted, but she said yes. Gaara went to Naruto, and put his hand out. Naruto shrugged it off and hugged the surprised Gaara. "Thank you brother." He said with a smile from his past. "Gaara nodded and walked towards his siblings. Everyone was ready to leave until Naruto sensed a dark surge in the area. He looked down to see Sasuke's body moving. It stood up, and every stood there in horror at what was happening.

Sasuke's body was being consumed by the curse mark, and it was changing. It slowly was turned into a snake-human hybrid. It had a cobra head and black skin with claws and a tail. The curse mark was imprinted on its forehead. The chakra it gave off was the same as Sasuke's towards the end of the fight. This was what was going to happen. It was grotesque, and very powerful.

It rushed Gaara's group, and used an unknown jutsu to freeze Gaara in place. He was ko'ed by a blast to the head. He rushed Temari and kicked her through a tree. Kankuro tried to attack it, but was repelled by its tail. Hinata and Neji rushed in with a synchronized attack, but he bent totally backwards. He dodged the attack, and grabbed their legs throwing them into a pond in the area. He turned, and fired a blast of flame at Kurenai, knocking her out. Lee attempted to perform the primary lotus on him. He caught him in his bandages, but he slipped out somehow, and delivered the Barrage of Lions instead. Ten Ten, launched a volley of throwing weapons, but to no avail. She was hit by a weak version of the Chidori, and was Ko'ed

Only Naruto and Anko could still fight. They were exhausted, but they had to win no matter what the cost. Anko and Naruto began a flanking maneuver. Naruto attacked from the front, striking him in the head, which stunned him. Seizing the opportunity, Anko launched a vicious kick to his back. However, it backfired when she was caught by his tail. He summoned a giant snake that somehow managed to pin Naruto to a tree. He used his tail to swing Anko around slamming her into different objects. She was incapable of combat, but he continued to thrash her, He picked her up and began to squeeze her neck.

She was fading fast, and Naruto was helpless. All he could do was watch as his wife was being killed. He shut his eyes tight, hoping to end this bad dream. However, a spark of light crossed his vision. Suddenly he was standing in front of Sasuke. He was his self before Orochimaru. "Sasuke what is going on?" Naruto asked. "I am fading from this world. You saved me by killing me. This freed me from Orochimaru's control. However, his curse mark has taken over my body, and it continues to hurt those I care about. Naruto you have to destroy my body to save Anko, it is the only way." He said sullenly. "What do you mean?! How?" He asked upset. "With the power of your father, the Ryugan. The legendary Dragon Eyes." He said in a serious tone. "What? What is the Ryugan?" He asked a bit shocked. "The power to peer into the future, it will allow you to predict every attack, and every move He can make. Orochimaru has taken over my body, but with the Ryugan, you can defeat him. Awaken the power, and save everything you love."

With that, Naruto was left alone. Another image appeared before him, this one was his father the Fourth Hokage. "My son, heed my words. You must Use your bloodlines latent abilities." He said looking into Naruto's eyes. "But how do I do that? I have never even heard of this before now." He asked to himself as well as his father. "Look into my eyes son." He said. Naruto looked and felt a deep power. Feelings of love, hope, and happiness fill his heart, and images of Anko, and all of his other friends filled his mind. He shut his eyes and fell to his knees. His father leaned onto him. "You now have the power to protect those you love…use it!" He said and then disappeared. Naruto stood up, and opened his eyes, which flashed gold.

Suddenly Naruto's body was glowing a golden color. Everyone that was conscious saw the radiant light, and looked on. Naruto's eyes snapped open. They were shaped like a dragon's eye. "Ryugan!!!" He yelled. suddenly the snake that had him pinned exploded into smoke. Everyone was awed at the sight at which they had just witnessed. The beast dropped Anko, and turned toward Naruto. Anko was still alive thanks to this new power, but the time had come to deal with this vile beast.

The beast charged toward Naruto faster than ever before. It had charged a full Chidori, and launched it at his head. Everyone closed their eyes, but when they had opened them, they were shocked. Naruto had the arm using Chidori gripped with his right hand. He turned it and snapped it at the elbow, eliciting a screech from the beast. He then proceeded to use the Rasengan at point blank range, sending it flying. It was bleeding rather profusely. It charged him again throwing lightning quick punches, and kicks. Naruto was able to read them all and dodged them easily.

This fight had gone one sided, with Naruto controlling everything. He was getting into it when he got a flash, of Anko being crushed by the beast to anger him. It was this event that drove him to end this match for the last time. He gathered the chakra from the surrounding area as well as his body. The next move would end it either way. He rushed the stunned beast. "Thunder Style: Heavenly Dragon Fang!" He drove his hands into the beast shocking it. With his hands inside of it, he twisted them into his next jutsu. "Thunder Style: Heavenly Dragon Fang: Rage of Dragons!!!" He blasted a hole in the beast taking most of its torso with it. Nevertheless, the beast still stood. Now for the final part of this combo. He charged his chakra and unleashed the most powerful Thunder style technique. "Thunder Style: Heavenly Dragon Fang: Rage of Dragons: Fatal Spiral Fang!!!" He rushes forward and uses Shadow clones to surround him with thunder chakra. He puts his hands to the beast's body. The others follow suit, and a enormous lightning bolt strikes it, obliterating all remnants of the curse mark.

The area was so bright that no one saw what had happened, but when the light faded, they all rejoiced. Naruto was standing there holding Anko in his arms. There was no trace of the beast. Naruto looked up and saw a brief image of Sasuke in the sky. He was smiling down on them. The battle was really over this time. "Let's go home." Was all that passed his lips before he walked away.

Three weeks later Naruto and the others were still recovering. They had formed a permanent friendship through these trials. For Naruto this was a special day. Anko was released from the hospital. She had very severe injuries, but thanks to the mednin she made a complete recovery. Naruto waited outside of the hospital for her. She asked him to wait there so he complied. She walked out wit ha smile on her face. Naruto came up to her, and kissed her. He grabbed her up, and deepened the kiss. "I missed you love." He said genuinely smiling. She responded in kind. "I missed you too dear, all of you." She grabbed his butt and smiled. He put her down and picked up her things.

They began to walk towards their house. Naruto moved her things in while she was in the hospital. The villagers no longer gave such dirty looks to the couple. They still felt the same, but the fact that these two helped save the village had lightened their hearts a bit. This was truly a good thing. They reached the doorway, and Naruto opened the door to the house. "Surprise!!!" Everyone that was there for that final battle, was now here to welcome home the couple for the first time. Everyone was truly happy. Even Hinata, who was still plotting was overjoyed by their return home. Naruto took his wife's hand and asked a question. "Shall we go?" She held his hand. "Of course, as long as you are with me." They both smiled, and walked into the house and their life together.

End Scenario #1: New Life / New Love

**_Authors notes_**: Hello all this was my final Installment of story arc #1

I would like to thank everyone who read this and encouraged me to continue. Without you I would have quit a long time ago. I was so excited that everyone enjoyed it, that I couldn't wait to write the next chapter.

Second, I would like to thank everyone who helped me write this and/or remain sane; Jessie baby, Mugin, Miss Chi, Kelly, Kairie, Shugo, Ryan, Christine, Courtney, and Holden. I love you all!

Thanks also to; Pepsi, Hot Pockets, My computer for my mood music, My DVD player for all of the Naruto Episodes, and Anime movies.

Thanks also to the Artists who sent me fan art. I will be posting it soon so be patient.

I will continue this story in Arc #2: Under the Surface / Forever My Love. Any ideas would be appreciated. I love input. After all, this is as much yours as mine.

Thank you and I hope you keep reading! Domo Arigato!


	6. Arc 2:heart and soul: chap1:Clan Renewal

Arc 2: Heart and Soul / Faith

Chapter 1: Clan Renewal

_**Hello all sorry for the late update! I appreciate your patience. I went through my own little piece of hell. Suffice it to say I now know why Naruto hates hospitals. Well in any case, Chapter 6 is here. As well as a new, twist to the story. Make sure to check the Authors Notes after this chapter. It will be worth it, and it will effect where the story goes from here. Also to those who reviewed, I thank you. How else can I improve if I am not aware of my mistakes? I wish to congratulate one of my readers on using this story to confess their feelings for their current partner. Thanks for the credit. Now as I am required to keep mentioning I do NOT own Naruto or any of the Characters. Well enough from me...Enjoy!**_

_The raging flames of war have subsided, and the once serene landscape was no more. Casualties broken and torn lay strewn about the field of battle. This was testament to the ferocity of the fighting. Many hearts were broken, and dreams lost to the void. The blood of loved ones taken away by the raging inferno of battle conscrated this soil. A more horrific scene has never unfolded upon the village hidden in the leaves. _

_Konoha was in shambles. The village looked like it just finished the Great Shinobi War. Buildings were destroyed, and the land was scorched to a pure black. Many lives were lost in the fighting. Among them was one of the most powerful ninja ever to grace the village. This ninja's name was Sasuke Uchiha. He was last in line of the previously noble Uchiha clan, which was eradicated by Sasuke's older brother Itachi. _

_Sasuke was a genius in every sense of the word, however he let rage dictate his actions. He was a self proclaimed avenger who only saught power enough to kill his brother. This desire for revenge led him to a traitorus member of the three legendary Sannin from Konoha named Orochimaru. With the promise of said power, Sasuke defected from Konoha to join Orochimaru's village hidden in the Sound. _

_A recovery team was sent out to recapture Sasuke. Among the trackers was his former teamate Naruto Uzumaki. A rivalry had formed between the two, and though they were as close as brothers, neither would admit it openly. The operation to recover the Uchiha failed after a clash between the two boys. Sasuke having gained tremendous power due to the curse mark placed upon him by Orochimaru, attacked Naruto who was trying to contain him long enough for reinforcements to arrive. Naruto engaged in a long duel against the boy, and after what seemed like hours he seemed to gain the upper hand. _

_This was brief however as Sasuke engaged the curse mark and his Sharingan eyes. Naruto fell behind quickly in the fight, but refused to give up. That was until Sasuke put the assassination jutsu Chidori through Naruto's chest. this horrible act effectivly ended his best friends life. Naruto however would not die easily. with a bit of persuassion, he began to draw chakra from his inner demon Kyuubi the nine tailed fox. With Kyuubi's rapid healing, and near infinite chakra Naruto went on the offensive. He tried to avoid a killing blow, but Kyuubi wanted the blood of he who hurt his kit. With the sheer ferocity of a wild animal, Naruto turned the tide of battle yet again. _

_That was until it happened. Sasuke used the second level of the seal, and tranformed into a hideous beast. He prepared to use his Chidori again, but Kyuubi also had access to an S-classed assination jutsu. The jutsu was a legacy from Naruto's father the Forth Hokage Arashi Kazama, the "Yellow Flash of Konoha". The Rasengan was a move that required the constant spiraling of chakra in the hand. It acted as a drill when pushed forward. Sasuke's Chidori met Naruto's Rasengan, and the area was bathed in chakra light. The fight ended here as Orochimaru stepped in to retrieve Sasuke. Knowing he had no chance of defeating the snake Sannin, Naruto let them flee. Naruto, on the other hand was left with the still gaping wound and collapsed from chakra exhaustion. Luckily for him his sensei Kakashi Hatake had finally arrived to retrieve Sasuke only to find the blond in a pool of his own blood._

Three weeks have passed since the last attack by the Sound. Sasuke was now officially dead, and Naruto was the somewhat hero of the village. Naruto and his wife were recovering from the hellacious battle with the last of the Uchiha. Things were a bit easier for the couple, but old habits die-hard. Anko and Naruto were now comfortably settled into their new life together. Anko was living at Naruto's house, having basically thrown her stuff into his place. The injuries they had were mostly healed, and life had returned to normal in Konoha village. Today was a special day for the village; it was the day when Temari and the new Kazekage Gaara were to visit Konoha for peace talks.

He was here on a trip to sign a new pact of alliance. His predecessor was always scheming to take over Konoha, but Gaara wanted nothing more than peace between the villages. This would be the first step towards repairing the damage caused by Orochimaru. The two villages have sworn an oath to protect one another from the sound, and since then there have been no attacks. This was to be expected, seeing as Naruto and Gaara were working together. A rumor spread among the Jounin that a secret black ops squad was formed around them. Of course no one knew a thing about this group, other than it was supposed to be a group even the ANBU squads knew nothing about.

It was a sunny day in Konoha. The leaves were beginning to turn a shade of red, and the wind held a distinct chill. The Sand siblings were caught off guard by the strangely cooler atmosphere in comparison to Suna's. Gaara and Temari arrived at Naruto's house around noon, after the meeting with Tsunade. They could not wait to see the new couple again. In truth, they had not been back here since that fateful day. It took time for even Gaara to recover from his extensive injuries. However as soon as everyone had recovered, Gaara started preparing for the trip to see his new brother.

They knocked on the door and waited for a response. Gaara had just about decided to break down the door when Anko finally answered it in a state of undress. "Oh! Hi guys, uh...what are you doing here?" She asked with an obvious afterglow. The elder of the sand siblings immediately saw what had transpired and blushed profusely. Meanwhile Gaara was confused as to the scent emanating from Anko's body. Unabashed she was all smiles and immediately invited them in. "It seems that you two were having fun, hope we weren't interrupting?" Temari said with a wide perverted grin.

At this Gaara had finally caught on and had a mild nosebleed. Anko blushed a bit, and called for Naruto. He walked out in his boxers. "Huh, who dared to prevent me from completely ravaging your body?" He said turning his head towards their guests. In horror, all he could muster was a high-pitched "Holy...!" as he ran back into the room. Temari was at this point lodged in a rather perverted daydream about Naruto and her at an oasis. He came back out ten minutes later due to Anko's "persuassion" fully dressed, and more than a bit embarrassed. "Morning bro, Morning Temari-chan." He said walking towards the kitchen table trying to dislodge the feeling of dread. "Must've been a real good morning for you, eh Naruto?" Temari said teasing with the same hungry look in her eyes. "At least I don't go out with Monobrow!" he said in response. "I do not go out with him, you dork!" she shouted back. "Enough, back off you two." Anko and Gaara said at the same time. This shut up the two of them.

"So, are you going to visit his grave today?" Gaara asked solemnly. "Yeah, I owe it to him." Naruto responded. He was the one responsible for ending Sasuke's life, and he felt it necessary to visit his grave. Ultimately, it had to be done, but he still felt guilty. The group headed for the memorial that Naruto had insisted on having built at training ground 17.

Memories of the funeral rang in his head. The Sasuke fan club had dissipated to just one loud, annoying, pink haired banshee of a member. She shrieked about how Sasuke could be dead and Naruto not punished. She was escorted out by Tsunade's fist after a rather obscene choice of words. "You know I am sure he wanted to die." came the voice of his wife. "I think that he didn't want to hurt anybody else." Naruto looked down towards the picture of the former team 7 placed on his grave. He smiled lightly and turned to his wife. "I know, I just miss the pure Emo he irradiated." Everyone in the house shared a small laugh at this. He was sure that Sasuke was smiling down on him.

"Shut up you murdering bastard!" was heard from across the training field. The banshee had returned to the training field to annoy the now gratefully dead Sasuke. Only to find Naruto's group hogging her spot. She blazed a path toward the object of her hatred only to be clotheslined by Temari and her giant fan. She landed in a heap covered in mud. She slowly got to one knee only for said girl to have the fan slammed mere inches from her face. "What the hell do you want Sakura?" Temari snarled. Sakura regained a little courage and began to rant.

"I came here to keep my Sasuke-kun company!" The mere thought of seeing her hanging all over the boys arm was enough to make everyone, including the Kazekage cringe. It would seem that necrophelia was not out of the picture for this one. Death, apparently was no salvation for the Uchiha. "I left for a moment only to come back to that demon being where no one wants him." Her words were dripping poison. The effect on Naruto was obvious, he was hurt immensely by this girls words. His body shuddered at the mere mention of the demon. "That monster got away with killing Sasuke and now sits here making fun of him...I hate you Naruto! Go die somewhere you miserable bastard demon!" Naruto's mental strength snapped and he turned away from the Pink haired dumbass running into the Forest of Death.

"Naruto!" Anko screamed as she saw him run off. Her emotions took over as her anger boiled over. "You...Little...Bitch... I'll rip you apart!" She drew a poisoned Kunai and charged the source of her anger. She would end this misarble wretches life here and now. No one hurt her Naruto-kun without dealing with her. Just as the Kunai was about to connect with the pink bitches throat, a wall of sand stopped it short. "Go find Naruto." Gaara commanded, obviously in the same state as her. Anko regained some composure and nodded leaving to find her husband.

Sakura thought she was safe until she saw the fan aiming for her face as a gust of wind sent her through a tree. Suddenly she was wrapped in a layer of sand that squeezed her. She peered up in horror at the sight that awaited her. Temari's eyes held a similar anger to those of Anko. She had seen what happened, and was not willing to let this girl get away with what she did to Naruto. "It seems your all mine Pinky. Better start praying if you want to live." She readied her fan as Gaara turned and released the sand. He went towards the forest after his brother. "Better let Naruto know about the arrangement."

Anko knew the forest like the back of her hand and was well aware of where Naruto went. She found him at the center tower on top of the building. His eyes were drained and he looked like he had just had his heart ripped out. Anko came up behind him and sat next to him as he mumbled about how sorry he was and how he missed his best friend. Anko awkwardly held him as he slowly broke down into piercing sobs. After ten minutes, he had stopped and looked up into Anko's worried eyes. He kissed her lightly brushing his lips to hers as a "Sorry for worrying you escaped his lips." She just smiled and hugged him.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Asked the ever stoic Gaara. "Naruto held onto Anko and jumped down toward his friend. " Yeah, just got a bit worked up." He looked up to see Gaara smiling broadly. _"Oh god, what is he doing?" _Naruto thought. "Naruto I forgot to mention that you are to see Hokage-sama immediately after you visit Sasuke's gravesite." He turned and began to walk away. "I will meet you there." He finished as he Shushined towards the Hokage's tower. "Tsunade wants to see me? This must be important." Naruto surmised as he and Anko also Shushined to meet the Hokage.

They arrived to a sight Naruto was familiar with, though he wished he had not been. Jiraiya was buried in the wall opposite the door to Tsunade's office. It was obvious that she caught him peeping into the women's hot springs yet again. It was surprising how little Jiraiya learned from his nearly daily beatings. It seems that you really cannot teach an old dog new tricks. Naruto passed by the gaping hole in the wall containing his former sensei. As he was about to open the door to her office he paused and turned. "Baka Ero-Sannin." He mumbled and opened the door.

The revealed scene behind the door surprised Naruto and his wife quite a bit. Gaara was holding Sakura captive in a Desert Coffin, while Tsunade was berating her for attacking him. Naruto laughed as he entered the office to see a fuming Sakura gnashing her teeth at him. He dismissed her as Gaara covered her mouth with sand. "Ah Naruto! What good timing, please take a seat." Naruto did as asked and sat on her rather comfortable red plush couch with Anko on his lap. "You wanted to see me Baa-chan?" He asked only to have a scroll hit him in the middle of his forehead.

"Ah! What the hell ya' crazy ol…"He stopped just as Tsunade was standing up to send him packing. After regaining a little composure, she decided to skip to the point. "Naruto, I am afraid that the village council has made a decision." She began while a downcast look graced her features. Naruto decided to look down at the scroll in his lap. "Naruto, they now know of your lineage. Your father is Kazama Arashi, the Yondaime Hokage. You are the last of your clan, and with your bloodline, it has been decided to take certain measures. Please open the scroll read aloud the decision."

Naruto was scared. What could the council possibly want to do with him? At last he checked they wanted him dead so this was strange. He would destroy them all if they tried to separate him from his wife. He subconsciously squeezed his wife as he opened the scroll. He began to read the proclamation.

"On this Third day in the month of August, we the village council of Konoha hereby make the following declaration. As of today, the Clan Restoration Plan has been enacted for the following clan: Kazama, which is currently headed by Naruto Uzumaki Kazama. This clan has only one current member. We have discovered that the bloodline this clan possesses is too powerful, and must not be lost. It has been decided that the clan head should start rebuilding his clan immediately. Therefore we will start planning wedding preparations with the following clans; Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, and Yuuhi. We have also contacted Suna and Kumo regarding offers for them. If any of the above named parties agree, the wedding will be held in two months from today's date."

A resounding "WHHHHAAAATTT?!!" was heard throughout the whole of Konoha.

End chapter 6

(Author's notes:

Well I do hope this somewhat makes up for my lack of updates. I know many are going to dislike this chapter, but after careful consideration, this can be used as a plot-driving device. Honestly, I was stuck on this chapter. I canned many ideas in the process of creating this. Please understand that I want this fic to be great, and that I am really hard on myself for that purpose. Well time for the exciting (I hope) part.

I am opening up a pairing contest! I named a few ideas in the fic, but I will not limit myself to those. I want to hear your ideas on pairings. Please vote in your comments, or message me with any and all pairing ideas. Here is a partial list.

Sakura Haruno (begrudgingly )

Kurenai Yuuhi

Hinata Hyuuga

Hanabi Hyuuga

Hana Inuzuza

Yugito Nii

Ino Yamanaka

Temari

Ten Ten

Ayame

Tayuya

Shizune

Yuukie

Yuugao

I will accept voting from the date of posting to February13, 2008. I do truly look forward to hearing what you; the fans want to see here.

Also to answer some fan questions: No, I am not dating anyone. No, I did not write this fic for a lover, and No, I do not accept money for this fic. This is a piece I designed for those who truly want to read something interesting. Please feel free to ask any questiong you might have, but understand that this fic is for everyone.)


End file.
